Episode Guide
Season 1 (1997) # Episode 1: Home is Where the Bear Is - August 11, 1997 # Episode 2: Water, Water Everywhere - August 12, 1997 # Episode 3: Why Bears Can't Fly - August 13, 1997 # Episode 4: Falling for Fall - August 14, 1997 # Episode 5: Picture of Health - August 15, 1997 # Episode 6: Share, Bear - August 18, 1997 # Episode 7: Mouse Party - August 19, 1997 # Episode 8: Shape of a Bear - August 20, 1997 # Episode 9: What's in the Mail, Today? - August 21, 1997 # Episode 10: A Wagon of a Different Color - August 22, 1997 # Episode 11: Dancin' the Day Away - August 25, 1997 # Episode 12: Music to My Ears - August 26, 1997 # Episode 13: All Connected - August 27, 1997 # Episode 14: A Winter's Nap - August 28, 1997 # Episode 15: Magic in the Kitchen - August 29, 1997 # Episode 16: Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry - September 8, 1997 # Episode 17: Lost Thing - September 9, 1997 # Episode 18: Working Like a Bear - September 10, 1997 # Episode 19: Spring Fever - September 11, 1997 # Episode 20: Picture This - September 12, 1997 # Episode 21: The Big Little Visitor - September 15, 1997 # Episode 22: Dirt, I Love You So! - September 16, 1997 # Episode 23: Morning Glory - September 17, 1997 # Episode 24: Listen Up! - September 18, 1997 # Episode 25: Summer Cooler - September 19, 1997 # Episode 26: Friends For Life - September 22, 1997 # Episode 27: Back to Nature - September 23, 1997 # Episode 28: The Ojolympics - September 24, 1997 # Episode 29: The Big Sleep - September 25, 1997 # Episode 30: You Learn Something New Every Day - September 26, 1997 # Episode 31: Good Times - October 6, 1997 # Episode 32: The Great Pretender - October 7, 1997 # Episode 33: It's All In Your Head - October 8, 1997 # Episode 34: Oops, My Mistake - October 9, 1997 # Episode 35: Bear's Birthday Bash - October 10, 1997 # Episode 36: A Plant Grows in Bear's House - October 13, 1997 # Episode 37: The Big Blue Housecall - October 14, 1997 # Episode 38: Need a Little Help Today - October 15, 1997 # Episode 39: Nothing to Fear - October 16, 1997 # Episode 40: Clear as a Bell - October 17, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1999) # Episode 1 (41): Ooh, Baby, Baby - November 6, 1997 # Episode 2 (42): Raiders of the Lost Cheese - November 13, 1997 # Episode 3 (43): Look What I Made - November 20, 1997 # Episode 4 (44): Change Is in the Air - November 27, 1997 # Episode 5 (45): The Senseless Detectives - January 2, 1998 # Episode 6 (46): A Good Way to Help It - January 9, 1998 # Episode 7 (47): Dance Fever! - January 16, 1998 # Episode 8 (48): Tutter's Tiny Trip - January 23, 1998 # Episode 9 (49): Dress Up Day - January 30, 1998 # Episode 10 (50): Let's Get Interactive - March 7, 1998 # Episode 11 (51): All You Get to Know - March 14, 1998 # Episode 12 (52): I Built That! - March 21, 1998 # Episode 13 (53): The Way I Feel Today - March 28, 1998 # Episode 14 (54): Buggin' - April 6, 1998 # Episode 15 (55): You Go, Ojo! - April 13, 1998 # Episode 16 (56): It's a Mystery to Me - April 20, 1998 # Episode 17 (57): If at First You Don't Succeed… - May 11, 1998 # Episode 18 (58): All Weather Bear - May 18, 1998 # Episode 19 (59): Occupations in Woodland Valley - May 25, 1998 # Episode 20 (60): The Big Book About Us - June 2, 1998 # Episode 21 (61): Smellorama - June 9, 1998 # Episode 22 (62): Afraid Not - June 16, 1998 # Episode 23 (63): I Gotta Be Me! - June 23, 1998 # Episode 24 (64): I Was Just Thinking - June 30, 1998 # Episode 25 (65): Love is All You Need - July 8, 1998 # Episode 26 (66): Scientific Bear - July 15, 1998 # Episode 27 (67): As Different as Day and Night - July 22, 1998 # Episode 28 (68): That Healing Feeling - July 22, 1998 # Episode 29 (69): Bear's Secret Cave - July 29, 1998 # Episode 30 (70): Queen Ojo - August 6, 1998 # Episode 31 (71): Boys Will Be Boys - August 13, 1998 # Episode 32 (72): What's Mine is Yours - August 20, 1998 # Episode 33 (73): It's Sports-tastic! - August 27, 1998 # Episode 34 (74): Wish You Were Here - September 2, 1998 # Episode 35 (75): And to All a Good Night - September 9, 1998 # Episode 36 (76): Call It a Day - September 16, 1998 # Episode 37 (77): We Did It Our Way - September 23, 1998 # Episode 38 (78): What's the Story? - September 30, 1998 # Episode 39 (79): When You've Got to Go! - October 17, 1998 # Episode 40 (80): Lost and Found - October 24, 1998 # Episode 41 (81): Halloween Bear - October 31, 1998 # Episode 42 (82): Friends at Play - November 6, 1998 # Episode 43 (83): Wait for Me - November 13, 1998 # Episode 44 (84): The Best Thanksgiving Ever - November 20, 1998 # Episode 45 (85): Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun - November 27, 1998 # Episode 46 (86): Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 - January 16, 1999 # Episode 47 (87): Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 - January 16, 1999 # Episode 48 (88): It's All About You - January 23, 1999 # Episode 49 (89): A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 - January 30, 1999 # Episode 50 (90): A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 - January 30, 1999 Season 3 (1999-2000) # Episode 1 (91): You Never Know - July 9, 1999 # Episode 2 (92): Up, Down, All Around! - July 16, 1999 # Episode 3 (93): Woodland House Wonderful - July 23, 1999 # Episode 4 (94): Back to Water - July 30, 1999 # Episode 5 (95): Read My Book - September 10, 1999 # Episode 6 (96): Eating Utensils - September 17, 1999 # Episode 7 (97): The First Day at Mouse School - September 24, 1999 # Episode 8 (98): I For-Got Rhythm!? - October 4, 1999 # Episode 9 (99): The Tutter Family Reunion - October 11, 1999 # Episode 10 (100): I've Got Your Number (aka: The 100th Episode Celebration) - October 18, 1999 # Episode 11 (101): Playdates - October 25, 1999 # Episode 12 (102): Buying Math - November 2, 1999 # Episode 13 (103): Bats are People Too - November 9, 1999 # Episode 14 (104): What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? - November 16, 1999 # Episode 15 (105): Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air - November 23, 1999 # Episode 16 (106): Marketing Bear - December 13, 1999 # Episode 17 (107): Our Neighborhood Festival - December 13, 1999 # Episode 18 (108): The Fairy Tale Ball - December 13, 1999 # Episode 19 (109): Words, Words, Words - December 20, 1999 # Episode 20 (110): Bear's Book Nook - December 20, 1999 # Episode 21 (111): The Yard Sale - December 20, 1999 # Episode 22 (112): Can You Help? - December 27, 1999 # Episode 23 (113): The Big Ballgame Bonanza - December 27, 1999 # Episode 24 (114): Stormy Weather - December 27, 1999 # Episode 25 (115): Dance Moves - January 23, 2000 # Episode 26 (116): Just Doing Some Writing - January 30, 2000 # Episode 27 (117): Nurture! - March 2, 2000 # Episode 28 (118): Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock - March 2, 2000 # Episode 29 (119): Lonely Home - March 9, 2000 # Episode 30 (120): Go to Sleep - March 9, 2000 Season 4 (2001-2002) # Episode 1 (121): The View from You - September 3, 2001 # Episode 2 (122): Playing with Best Friends - September 10, 2001 # Episode 3 (123): Step by Step - September 17, 2001 # Episode 4 (124): A Trip to the General Store - September 24, 2001 # Episode 5 (125): I Did That! - October 2, 2001 # Episode 6 (126): Colors Everywhere! - October 9, 2001 # Episode 7 (127): Show and Tell - October 16, 2001 # Episode 8 (128): Bear's Big Costume Party - October 23, 2001 # Episode 9 (129): Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday - October 30, 2001 # Episode 10 (130): At the Old Bear Game - November 6, 2001 # Episode 11 (131): The Great Bandini - November 13, 2001 # Episode 12 (132): Thankful in Woodland Valley - November 20, 2001 # Episode 13 (133): Bear's Big Mystery - November 27, 2001 # Episode 14 (134): What Does Bear Want to Build? - December 7, 2001 # Episode 15 (135): Love Day - December 14, 2001 # Episode 16 (136): Bear Takes You to School - December 21, 2001 # Episode 17 (137): The Winter of His Content - December 28, 2001 # Episode 18 (138): Playing Store - January 13, 2002 # Episode 19 (139): A Really Kwanzaa Holiday - January 13, 2002 # Episode 20 (140): Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme - January 20, 2002 # Episode 21 (141): A Very Hanukkah Holiday - January 20, 2002 # Episode 22 (142): Authority of Novels - January 27, 2002 # Episode 23 (143): Volunteers of Woodland Valley - January 27, 2002 # Episode 24 (144): Found Somewhere I Find - March 7, 2002 # Episode 25 (145): When Harry Met Hallie - March 7, 2002 # Episode 26 (146): Animals in Our House! - March 14, 2002 # Episode 27 (147): The Snack Chart - March 14, 2002 # Episode 28 (148): The Baby's Here! - March 21, 2002 # Episode 29 (149): The Quiz Legendary - March 21, 2002 # Episode 30 (150): Making Changes - April 2, 2002 # Episode 31 (151): Big Blue Home of the Brave - April 9, 2002 # Episode 32 (152): The Woodland Valley Team - April 16, 2002 # Episode 33 (153): Buying Money in Bear's House - April 23, 2002 # Episode 34 (154): Ojo Gets Glasses - April 30, 2002 # Episode 35 (155): What Does Ojo Do With Her Picture? - May 6, 2002 # Episode 36 (156): Look Carefully… - May 6, 2002 # Episode 37 (157): Shape Searchers - May 13, 2002 # Episode 38 (158): Why Can't Be Friends? - May 13, 2002 # Episode 39 (159): To Clean or Not to Clean - May 20, 2002 # Episode 40 (160): Bear's Big Pajama Party - May 20, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) # Episode 1 (161): Rockin' Rocko - September 7, 2002 # Episode 2 (162): Shoes for Tutter - September 7, 2002 # Episode 3 (163): Contraptions! - September 14, 2002 # Episode 4 (164): Favorite Fables - September 14, 2002 # Episode 5 (165): Making Dinner in Woodland Valley - September 21, 2002 # Episode 6 (166): Something to Do, Tutter - September 21, 2002 # Episode 7 (167): Let it Go - September 28, 2002 # Episode 8 (168): Body Language - September 28, 2002 # Episode 9 (169): When You're at Home - October 6, 2002 # Episode 10 (170): Let's Plant! - October 13, 2002 # Episode 11 (171): Tutter Gathers Some Moss - October 20, 2002 # Episode 12 (172): Appreciation Day - October 27, 2002 # Episode 13 (173): What Time Spends - November 4, 2002 # Episode 14 (174): Great Ball of Firefighters - November 11, 2002 # Episode 15 (175): A Brand New Game - November 18, 2002 # Episode 16 (176): Ojo Misses His Friend - November 25, 2002 # Episode 17 (177): The Amazing Skippy - December 7, 2002 # Episode 18 (178): What's New, Skippy? - December 14, 2002 # Episode 19 (179): The Scavenger Hunt - December 21, 2002 # Episode 20 (180): Bear's Big Holiday - December 28, 2002 # Episode 21 (181): The Truth Starts - January 6, 2003 # Episode 22 (182): Dismay to Rocko - January 13, 2003 # Episode 23 (183): Let's Hit the Road - January 20, 2003 # Episode 24 (184): History, Herstory, Bearstory - January 27, 2003 # Episode 25 (185): Surviving Skippy - March 3, 2003 # Episode 26 (186): A Brand New Game - March 10, 2003 # Episode 27 (187): Legend of Skippy - March 17, 2003 # Episode 28 (188): Worst News - March 24, 2003 # Episode 29 (189): Expect to Cooperate - March 31, 2003 # Episode 30 (190): A Strange Bird - April 4, 2003 # Episode 31 (191): Ojo the Coward - April 4, 2003 # Episode 32 (192): Plans for Skippy - April 11, 2003 # Episode 33 (193): Let's Make an Achievement - April 11, 2003 # Episode 34 (194): The Boat Float - April 18, 2003 # Episode 35 (195): Rocko Goes to College - April 18, 2003 # Episode 36 (196): View of Spending - April 25, 2003 # Episode 37 (197): Worst Dismay Ever - April 25, 2003 # Episode 38 (198): Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash - May 2, 2003 # Episode 39 (199): The Last Day at Mouse School - May 9, 2003 # Episode 40 (200): This is Your Life, Bear (aka: The 200th Episode Celebration) - May 16, 2003 Special (2001) *Bear in the Big Blue House Live! - January 23, 2001 Category:Episodes